Insecure Cheerleaders FanFiction
by Storyfell-Chara-Dreemurr
Summary: Angie is all nervous for the big performance, Mandy isn't helping always putting her down. Is Christy and Pinky going to get involved?


**Just a FanFiction about Bullworths finest cheerleaders! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a nice day, the sun was out and everyone was looking forward to seeing the jocks big game. It was morning practice but the cheerleaders were nowhere to be seen and as the jocks were too busy practicing they had no time to be chasing after the cheerleaders.

Jimmy was just walking past the changing rooms after he was just finishing up his gym class as he heard crying in the females changing rooms. Jimmy was just going to walk away but he wouldn't feel right if he just left.

"Is everything okay in there?"

"Y-yeah I'll be out in a minute, sorry" replied a familiar voice.

"Angie is that you?" Jimmy questioned

"I'm okay just go, I'll be out in a minute"

"It's Jimmy; I heard you crying, everything okay?"

Angie ran out and buried herself in Jimmy's arms "I-I can't do it Jimmy!" The young girl began to cry again.

"Why, what has happened?"

"Mandy just makes me feel so insecure, she says I can't do it, every time we practice all I get is 'Angie what the hell are you doing, Are you trying to embarrass us? Not only are you ugly with your creepy ass glasses but you can't even do the dance right' It's just not fair Jimmy I hate it I'm going to be embarrassed in front of the whole school" Angie stepped back a little leaning herself against the wall still crying.

Jimmy walked towards the young cheerleader and took her glasses off whipping her tears "C'mon, let's go see the others you're not gonna feel any better sitting in the changing rooms crying when you could be practicing right?" Jimmy responded with Angie looking up at him and giving him a nod.

*** Meanwhile in the girl's dorm Christy is arguing with Mandy whilst Pinky is just looking at her nails and not caring.

"You are a nasty little bitch! Angie has just run off all because of you calling her ugly when you know she isn't or she wouldn't even be on the cheerleading team in the first place!" The tall red haired girl shouted

Mandy turned around at Christy and glared at her "Excuse me miss gossip, but unlike Angie I actually care about my reputation and if I get seen with her when she messes things up I'm going to be a laughing stock and none of the boys will like me!"

Christy began to laugh because of how ridiculous she thought Mandy was acting "Really!? I thought Ted was your boyfriend, what an amazing relationship you guys have, he's out there chasing other girls and you're trying to impress the other boys with your short slutty skirts!"

Mandy stepped closer to Christy "I will slap you if you don't shut the fu…"

"Guys I just realised we've wasted most of our time arguing with each other when we could be rehearsing, coach is going to be furious" Pinky interrupted

*** Jimmy and Angie had got to the girls dorms but stopped when they heard shouting

Angie began to shake "I can't do it, what if…"

Jimmy grabbed her by her hand "Look, I haven't got all day and I can't be seen stood here or I'll get into trouble so if we rather do this or we don't"

Angie gulped and nodded at Jimmy as they both proceeded to walk into the girls dorm. As they were all still arguing Jimmy tapped Mandy on the shoulder making her scream.

"Oh, well done now I'm gonna get caught" said Jimmy

"What are you doing here with that?!" Replied Mandy

Christy began to go red "That has a name you little bitch! Don't worry Angie I'm sure you'll do great, after all you don't have to shove your fingers down your throat to make yourself look in good shape"

Angie began to shake even more, seeing the tension between the two girls. After a sarcastic smile from Christy, Mandy decided to charge at the red headed girl as they both got grip of one another's hair.

Jimmy instantly separated the girls "Hey! Stop it, what are you girls playing at? Do you wanna have scratches and bruises on you when you're performing later?"

Jimmy looked at Angie seeing her shaking whilst trying not to cry. "Mandy, look at Angie, she's shaking and feeling more insecure than ever because of you and I know you have experienced how it feels to be insecure because of the rumour that went around about you making yourself sick in the toilets and crying night after night. That's why you bully Angie isn't it?"

Mandy looked down then looked back up but towards the nervous girl "Angie, I'm sorry you're amazing really I just want someone else to feel nervous like I do" Mandy opened up her arms offering the girl a hug.

"Aww this is so cute group hug!" Pinky cheered.

"Okay girls so are we gonna go out there and show everyone what we've got!?" Mandy chanted, "Yeah!" the girls all replying cheerfully.

As the other girl walked out of the fire exit, Angie looked in their direction "Thanks Jimmy" but as she turned around he was gone, the nervous cheerleader giggled and shouted "Wait up girls!"


End file.
